


Stars

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Immortality, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Raphael hates the stars, or he did.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Stars

Sometimes Raphael hated the stars. Sure they looked pretty, or as pretty as they could in the polluted New York skies, but he hated them for reminding him that he could never see the sun again. He wasn’t able to go to his Mamá funeral to say his goodbyes, nor could he go to his brothers’ funerals, all because they were held in the day.

When he was growing up he used to love the stars, their twinkling light a comfort to him when he went to sleep. The stars meant that his Mamá would be home with the familia and then she would tell stories to him and his siblings as they drifted off to sleep. He remembers always making wishes either on the first star or a shooting star as their light filled the night skies.

When Raphael became a vampire though the stars just represented the chains that kept him prison in the night. No long could he go for walks with his brothers in the warm sun, no more sitting on the porch in a patch of sunlight and braiding his sister’s hair, no more helping his Mamá out in the garden. All the stars did was mock him, telling him that he was no longer a part of his familia because he could not be out at the same time as them.

When he met Magnus who showed him how to be a vampire and a downworlder, he thought that he’d get over his hatred of the stars. No he did not, not even Magnus sitting with him in their light, holding him as he cried for the life he lost and trying to make him smile could take away his hatred. Magnus told him to try and find something beautiful about the stars to try and love them again, but he couldn’t.

Then into his life stumbled this annoying mundane with his twitching, stammering, and need to help the red-haired Fairchild brat. The mundane had the audacity throw a knife at Raphael and ruin one of his favorite jackets. When he helped the mundane escape Raphael thought that would be the last he saw of the annoying, lost puppy like mundane.

Then he came back as an even more annoying fledgling that Raphael was now responsible for. He caused so much trouble for the Night Children, Raphael wasn’t sure why he kept the fledgling around for. Slowly, kind of like moss, the fledgling grew on him, till he wasn’t the fledgling anymore he was Simon.

Simon just kept coming back no matter how prickly he was to him. Simon chipped at his carefully built walls, like only Magnus had been able to before. His smiles were so bright all Raphael could compare them to was the sun. And there in Simon’s eyes when he started to ramble about something that got him excited were twinkling stars.

Simon slowly became Baby, Amor, and when Raphael saw the stars in his eyes mi estrella, his star. Whenever he called Simon the last one his brow would crinkle and he would tilt his head like a confused puppy.

One night when he was sitting on the roof Simon came rushing up to him and kissed him. When they pulled away, Simon said he finally looked up what mi estella meant on google translate. Simon’s eyes were sparkling even brighter than the stars.

Once upon a time Raphael loved the stars, then he hated them, but with Simon he had learned to love them again. Simon was his bright, shining star in the dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Raphael and yes I do project on to him, as a fellow biromantic asexual. Also his snark is legendary. Simon is a lost pansexual puppy and you can fight me on that.


End file.
